


soft

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO





	

瘋孩子站在屍體旁邊看著他，他意外的有著明亮可人的眼睛。'你叫什麼 小瘋子' 凶手看著那瘋孩子問 他向他丟了一小盒巧克力  
'k k ol' 孩子趴在屍體身上摸索著，他甚至懷疑那瘋孩子是不是他上週碎屍的哪個欠下大筆毒資的妓女的兒子. 他朝那孩子腳邊開槍，然後看著那孩子尖叫著跑掉。  
那孩子掏走了死者的錢包.  
沒有人知道國王區裡的那個扒屍體瘋孩子，但所有人都知道國王區裡的國王和王子們。尤其是那個私生的小王子，他從到來時起就是赫赫有名的。他現在馬上要成為國王區裡真正的國王.  
'那瘋孩子為甚麼在這裡？帕莎瑪！'他站在陽台上，看著站在鐵柵欄前的那個瘋孩子質問她道。  
'他從南區一直追著車跑，我以為甩掉了他，該死的小動物。'她從狙擊鏡裡看著那小瘋子咬著手指朝赫克斯傻笑。  
'妳要殺了他嗎？'  
'先生，難道你相信這來歷不明的孩子？'  
'開槍吧 帕莎瑪。'赫克斯轉身回到房間後聽到槍聲和那瘋孩子的慘叫。他沒有向離開的帕莎瑪提出清理屍體的要求，有哪位特警會在後車廂放一具髒小孩的屍體？赫克斯在稍晚的時候在門口發現皺巴巴黏在一起的廉價糖 還有一朵枯萎的 小的可憐的野花.  
他在冬天看到了死在路邊的流浪漢們 此時他正坐在他的車裡 凱撒一樣巡視著國王區。  
'帕莎瑪，上一個春天妳沒有殺掉那個瘋孩子.'  
'是的，先生'他新雇用的保鑣如是說。一具小屍體蜷縮在垃圾堆邊，王子的車駛過了他的身邊。  
'可惜.'  
'抱歉，先生？'

 

春天再次到來時 私生的王子快要被人暗殺 他狼狽的蜷縮在圍牆下 繼位新王朝的國王將不再是他. 追殺他的人就快要到他眼前 他正舉著相機 奉命拍下殺死預備的繼承人 紅髮的阿米蒂奇·赫克斯的畫面。   
他的身後站著一個髒兮兮的瘋孩子。  
'我的雇主問教我問你 你是否有遺言' 那人舉著相機問他，拍攝屏幕的亮光照射著他愚蠢的臉.  
那孩子拿著匕首朝他捅了過去. 在那人倒下時 那瘋孩子還一遍又一遍的捅著屍體  
'你叫什麼？'  
'kol'

 

國王區有了新的國王 他殺死了所有幫派和蛇頭送來的女人   
'帕莎瑪 我要舉行婚禮'  
'是的先生，可是您已經殺死了您的未婚妻'  
'只有這樣，我才能舉行婚禮'  
赫克斯抱著那個瘋孩子 他現在乾淨又漂亮 他摟著赫克斯傻傻笑著 然後掙脫了他的懷抱跑到帕莎瑪身邊 向她手裡塞了幾顆小小又黏黏的水果糖  
'他叫凱洛 是我的新妻子。'


End file.
